Antes da tempestade
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Antes de partirem para o Lost Canvas, Sísifo e Sasha conversam. Fic curta.


**Antes da tempestade**

* * *

_NOTAS: História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

Já chegava a hora. Em breve partiriam para o Lost Canvas. Sozinhos no templo de Athena, Sísifo e Sasha observavam a pouca movimentação no Santuário. Depois de alguns dias de combate, muita gente desaparecera. Os servos fugiram para as vilas, os soldados ainda vivos tomaram os seus postos. E o cemitério já era um dos lugares mais frequentados.

"Será logo...", comentou Sasha, com um suspiro. "Nossa batalha final."

Sísifo saiu de seu posto, coisa que fazia raramente. Quando não havia ninguém por perto, às vezes se permitia ser mais do que uma sentinela.

"Está com medo?"

"Um pouco. Mas não posso demonstrar para ninguém."

"Sim... É importante, mais do que nunca, ficarmos firmes, Athena-sama. Uma flecha torta não consegue voar reta."

"Tem toda a razão."

"Embora... Eu mesmo me sinta inseguro... pelo momento de enfrentar o Alone. Não sei se tenho coragem de matá-lo."

"Sísifo?"

"Ele era importante para a senhorita. Todos o veem como o demônio que matou seus companheiros, mas eu sei que a senhorita ainda o ama. Eu não quero matar alguém que foi importante para a senhorita. É como se eu pisasse em seus sentimentos."

Sasha sorriu e debruçou-se sobre o peitoril.

"Você sempre se preocupou comigo... Até demais."

"Eu sei que fui inconveniente. Causei todo aquele problema com os oneiros, a morte de El Cid... Tudo porque... eu fui eu."

Com um suspiro, ele continuou:

"Athena-sama, talvez eu devesse ter feito diferente quanto ao modo como nos comunicamos. Talvez eu devesse ter falado um pouco mais... Uma pessoa me disse uma vez que grandes problemas podem ser resolvidos com pequenas conversas. E eu senti isso na carne."

"Nada teria acontecido se não fosse aquela flecha. Não tem com o que se preocupar."

"Meu espírito deveria estar fortalecido o bastante para superá-la. Às vezes, a virtude pode muito bem tornar-se defeito. Eu sempre vi esse meu sentimento como uma coisa positiva."

"E não é?"

"Não, com o que aconteceu."

Sasha voltou a olhar para a paisagem à sua volta. O Santuário era mesmo um sonho efêmero. Todo o mundo que ela conhecia estava aos poucos desvanecendo. Sentiu um frio na barriga pelos eventos futuros. Restavam-lhe apenas três cavaleiros de ouro para a campanha. Todas as lembranças guardadas com os demais corriam numa velocidade surpreendente em sua mente, como se tentasse registrá-las por definitivo. O que mais desejava fazer naquele momento era chorar por suas mortes. Eles mereciam aquela tristeza. Mas mereciam, ainda mais, a vitória. Por enquanto, não podia se concentrar nos mortos.

"Sísifo... eu fui feliz."

"Athena-sama?"

"Eles e vocês me fizeram feliz. E meu irmão levou-os todos. Não posso permitir que ele continue livre para fazer o que deseja. Não posso permitir que ele machuque vocês. Porque, depois que eu cheguei aqui, eu fui feliz. Não porque sou Athena, mas porque vocês estiveram o tempo todo comigo e quiseram que eu fosse feliz. O seu sentimento foi importante para mim. Por isso, valorize-o."

"Minha deusa... Acha que foi uma boa vida?"

Ela fitou-o nos olhos, sorrindo.

"Você e os outros a tornaram boa, Sísifo."

Era como se o peso de uma tonelada fosse tirada de suas costas. Sísifo sorriu e voltou a olhar para o Santuário.

"Então... Um dos meus maiores desejos foi realizado. Posso dizer, também, que tive uma boa vida. Agora só me resta mais um desejo."

"Eu posso lutar por ele também?"

"A senhorita já está lutando. Ele será realizado ao final desta campanha."

Um soldado lá embaixo informava que todos já estavam reunidos. Sísifo acenou-lhe.

"Com licença, Athena-sama. Preciso resolver alguns detalhes da viagem. Já volto."

Sísifo saltou para a escada e foi conversar com seu subordinado. Sasha achou, naquele momento, que ele parecia estar de ótimo humor.

Seria bom se eles retornassem vivos. Ela ainda tinha tanto a conversar com ele. Queria conhecê-lo melhor. Aprender mais, ouvi-lo mais. Se voltassem vivos do Lost Canvas...

Se voltassem vivos...

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
